Te quiero, Ronald Weasley
by Neevy
Summary: Cuando Harry tomo el Felix Felicis Ginny y Dean rompieron. ¿Que paso cuando Ron y Hermione tomaron la poción?


_**Te quiero, Ronald Weasley**_

Me había tomado el Félix Felicis tal y como Harry nos había dicho. Tan solo Luna y Neville se habían presentado a la llamada del ED. Querían ayudar, eran amigos de verdad, nada lo expresaba mejor. Mis ojos se demoraron en la persona que hablaba, en ese momento decidí que ya era hora de subir el telón y empezar el segundo acto.

- ¿De acuerdo?- Preguntó ella.

- Si- Dijimos todos a coro.

Entonces les dije a Neville y a Ginny:

- Ginny, Neville, id, yo os alcanzo en seguida.

Ellos se encaminaron hacia la sala de los menesteres.

- Hermione- Le susurre al oído- Te quiero- La besé y me fui corriendo para alcanzar a mi hermanita y a Neville.

Aquella fúnebre noche Hogwarts fue invadida por mortífagos dando con un final realmente triste, prácticamente inconcebible, la muerte de Dumbledore. A pesar de todo, yo tan solo podía pensar en ella y lo que le había dicho bajo los efectos del Félix. La imagen de Hermione me dio fuerzas para luchar contra cuantos mortífagos hizo falta ¡Y fueron tantos!

Estuve a punto de decirle que había sido por culpa de la poción, e incluso podría haberlo aceptado, pero tan solo habría sido dar un paso atrás. Decidí decírselo en el Expreso, siendo los dos prefectos no habría miradas indiscretas. Esta vez se lo diría como ella lo merecía y no a la desesperada.

Era el funeral de Dumbledore, Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente, cogí su mano, ella me miró y sonrió tristemente. Aún así no lograba que dejara de llorar, no quería verla de esa forma, así que le pasé un brazo por su detrás, ella se giró y me abrazó, seguía llorando, pero al menos lograba transmitirle que yo estaba allí para lo que hiciera falta.

Una vez en el Expreso fuimos al vagón de prefectos a la reunión. Cuando los demás se iban me entretuve atándome los cordones mientras Hermione me esperaba. Cuando ya los demás se habían ido me acerqué a la puerta cogiendo a Hermione del brazo y la cerré.

- Es hora de que hablemos, ¿no crees?- Le dije

- Claro- Me contestó con cara triste- Vas a decirme que fue un efecto del Félix Felicis. De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Yo no diré nada y si Luna aprecia su vida tampoco, ¿te parece?

- Me parece, Herms, que haces lo de siempre: no me dejas hablar. Sí, eres un genio con los sentimientos de las chicas, pero con los míos no das ni una.

- Es decir, que has venido a insultarme. ¡Genial! ¿Qué más vas a decirme?

- Eres inteligente,- proseguí- mucho, pero eso no significa que lo sepas todo, de hecho, desconoces tantas cosas de mí.

- ¿Me estás llamando sabelotodo insufrible otra vez?- En ese momento sentí una punzada de dolor al recordar que pudo haber muerto aquel día.

- Sólo sabelotodo

- ¡Oh! Solo. Me voy, tú no seguirás insultándome.

- Si, eres una sabelotodo pero también eres valiente, alegre, preciosa, generosa, una excelente bruja y mejor contrincante, excepto en el ajedrez mágico- Se había parado a escuchar, aunque todavía me daba la espalda- Tú y sólo tú eres aquella chica que empezó a gustarme en segundo, de la que comprendí que estaba enamorada en cuarto. A la que no sabía como pedirle que saliera conmigo y tú pensando que no me había dado cuenta de que eras una chica. Intenté pedirte que fueras al baile conmigo, pero sólo me salió de esa forma. Pero cuando te vi con Krum, con mi ídolo, dejó de serlo. Podía ser tan famoso como yo quería ser, pero tener a la chica que quiero, no, eso superaba mis fuerzas.- Noté como temblaba Hermione y me pregunté si estaría llorando. La abracé y continué hablándole al oído- Eres, ante todo, la mujer que amo. Y, aunque fue gracias a la poción que pude decirte lo que por ti siento, las palabras no fueron ficción. Dije lo que deseaba decir. Tenía más miedo de tu reacción que de Quien-tú-sabes. Así que- Ella se zafó de mí. Su cara estaba totalmente roja y regueros de lágrimas cubrían su cara.

- Ron, ¡cállate!- Me grito, yo no podía comprender que pasaba.

- ¿Pero que hi...?

No me dejó terminar, me abrazó con tal ímpetu que los dos caímos al suelo dónde empezó a besarme. Y dijo lo que desde entonces me repite cada día.

- Te quiero, Ronald Weasley.

Así, Molly, es como me declaré a tu abuela. Ahora, pequeños, ya es hora de ir a cama.

Hermione apareció detrás de Ron, locogió del brazo y se fueron a la sala de estar después de darle un beso y decirle:

- Te quiero, Ronald Weasley.

- Y yo a ti, Hermione Granger.

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias por haberlo leído. Please dejar un review, tanto si les gustó como si no, se aceptan todo tipo de críticas constructivas.

Saludos Neevy


End file.
